Dia Bukan Aku!
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: cerita tentang sebuah pergolakan batin masing-masing main-chara Naruto atas penampilan barunya di Movie Road to Ninja. mind to RnR? :P


**Dia Bukan Aku!**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_2012©_

_**W**__arning : alternative universe, typo,out of character, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy Reading ~_

_**Chapter 1 : **__Whats wrong with Hinata?_

Kulirik sebuah poster besar yang tertempel dan terpampang dengan jelas di salah satu sudut dinding kamarku. Menghela napas berat, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah poster tersebut. Kutatap lekat-lekat gambar yang ada di dalam poster itu.

Sebuah gambar yang membuat hatiku menjadi gundah gulana.

Poster terbaru _Anime Naruto The Movie, Road to Ninja_.

Itu aku? Oh_, Kami-sama_! benarkah itu aku? Mataku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan mataku sudah rabun? Atau buta? Atau katarak? mengingat mataku ini berwarna putih, atau—ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Mataku masih normal selayaknya mata normal. Hanya saja warnanya memang begini—istimewa menurutku. Tentu saja saja istimewa, aku ini 'kan keturunan seorang Hyuuga. Salah satu keturunan klan terkuat dalam _anime manga Naruto_! Jelas sekali kalau aku ini hebat dan kuat. Mata ini sangat istimewa—maksudku, tentu saja karena mata ini bisa mengeluarkan _byakugan_. Salah satu _jutsu_ terkuat selain _sharingan _milik Klan Uchiha tentunya.

Terima kasih untuk Masashi Kishimoto karena telah membuatku terlahir sebagai salah satu keturunan ninja terkuat di dalam dunia perninjaan _anime manga Naruto_.

Tapi—oh, _Kami-sama_! lihat ini, di dalam poster ini ada aku! Ya, wajar sih aku 'kan salah satu _main charater_ di _anime_ ini. Tapi, lihat ini! Ini aku! Yang ada di dalam poster ini aku.

Aku menunjuk-nunjuk poster itu tepat di salah satu gambar tokoh yang wajahnya amat sangat mirip denganku (?). Seperti orang gila… bicara sendiri, menghadap ke arah poster sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar yang ada di dalamnya, ckk.

Ini aku tapi bukan aku!

Lihat itu! Pakaian _sexy_, celana pendek, dada besar—ups! Kalau itu sih memang benar dan aku bangga akan hal itu, paha putih mulus yang tebuka, sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai berpose dengan gaya seperti akan mengeluarkan sebuah _jutsu_. Itu bukan aku! Sama sekali tidak Hinata!

Yang benar saja, Hinata yang asli itu orangnya pemalu, pakaiannya tertutup dan yang jelas senyumannya tidak seperti itu!

Aku galau…

Sangat galau…

Amat sangat galau…

Benarkah Masashi Kishimoto membuat _character_-ku seperti ini di dalam _anime movie _ terbarunya?—Um… aku jadi terlihat lebih berani dan perkasa, hebat bukan? Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat aksiku itu.

Ah—hei! Tunggu dulu! Dia bukan aku! Kenapa juga aku harus tidak sabar?

Ah, menyebalkan!

Kulihat lagi gambar diriku yang sedang berpose di dalam poster tersebut. Hmm.. benar-benar cantik, hebat! Walaupun pakaiannya sangat bukan aku sekali, tapi hal itu yang akan menjadi daya tariknya. Tubuh _sexy_, dada yang berisi, gaya yang berani, seringai yang sangat umm… bagiku itu seringai yang sangat keren. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir di benakku, kalau penampilanku akan berubah sedrastis itu. Sangat WOW…

Aku terkekeh saat membayangkan diriku yang seperti itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah cermin besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari sisi poster yang ku tempel itu.

Kutatap lekat bayang diriku yang terpantul jelas di dalam cermin itu. Aku cantik, manis, dan menawan. Ah! Jadi malu sendiri kalau aku berkata seperti itu, wajahku memerah saat aku tatap bayang wajahku di dalam cermin itu dengan sangat _intens_. Hmm… sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau aku merubah penampilanku.

.:(._.):.

Sesosok pria perparas tampan nan cantik(?) sedang berjalan menelusuri sebuah lorong panjang yang letaknya terdapat di dalam kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang dan halus, melambai-lambai bergerak dan bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya yang nampak datar menunjukkan kesan angkuh bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mempengaruhi hasil maha karya dari tangan seorang Masashi Kishimoto. Buktinya? Walaupun dia memiliki sifat yang cuek, toh dia tetap tampan. Justru hal itulah yang menjadi nilai plus dari seorang Hyuuga Neji. Hal yang akan menjadikan daya tarik tersendiri bagi penggemar-penggemarnya di luar sana.

Narsis? Biar saja, toh tidak ada yang tahu jalan pemikirannya ini.

Pria itu terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kediaman milik Hyuuga tersebut.

Untuk apa ia menyusuri lorong-lorong tersebut? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja, ckk.

Jawabannya sangat mudah, tentu saja ia ingin kembali ke ruangannya—kamar lebih tepatnya. Misi yang diberikan _Hokage_ hari cukup melelahkan baginya, oleh sebab itu ia butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk misi lain yang harus ia jalani di esok hari. Tapi sebelum ia sampai ke kamarnya, ia harus menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang penghubung antara ruang utama dengan ruang lain di kediaman milik Hyuuga tersebut. Ia harus melewati ruangan tengah, tempat dimana ruangan privasi atau kita sebut saja kamar pemimpin utama berada, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia juga harus melewati kamar-kamar lainnya, seperti salah satu adik sepupunya, Hanabi.

Hentakan langkah kaki Neji terdengar menggema di setiap sudut lorong tersebut. Sepi…

Jelas saja sepi, karena waktu sekarang memang sudah menunjukan lewat dari tengah malam, wajar 'kan kalau para penghuni kediaman ini sudah terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya masing-masing?

Menghela napas panjang, Neji terus melangkahkan kakinya. Terdengar suara samar-samar seseorang seperti sedang cekikikan. Bulu kuduk Neji tiba-tiba saja meremang saat mendengar suara cekikikan tersebut. Dipegangnya tengkuk leher miliknya, mencoba menetralisir perasaan was-was yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di dalam otaknya.

'Khukhukhukhu'

Oke! Saat ini Neji benar-benar dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Hatinya benar-benar gusar, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang—dagdigdugdagdigdug.

_Calm down_, Neji…

_Calm down_, Neji…

_You're brave_, Neji!

Neji terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak mau harus terus-menerus termenung di lorong sepi itu dan harus membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin tidak akan masuk akal.

'Khukhukhukhu'

Sial! Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Pikiran Neji benar-benar kalap untuk saat ini.

'Hehehehe kau memang cantik, Hinata'

"Huh?" alis Neji bertaut ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

'Kau pantas!'

Neji kembali menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing di kedua alat indera pendengarannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Neji untuk menyadari pemilik suara tersebut.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ruang tersebut adalah kamar salah satu adik sepupunya—Hinata!

Diketuknya pintu ruangan tersebut, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang pemilik ruangan akan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji sambil berusaha terus mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari sang adik sepupunya itu, membuat Neji dilanda rasa penasaran. Ia yakin suara-suara tadi itu berasal dari kamar milik Hinata.

Digesernya pintu kamar milik Hinata secara perlahan. Mencoba melihat keadaan yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya, apakah Hinata sudah teridur? Atau sebaliknya?

_**SREEEET—**_

"Hina—ta?" suara Neji seakan tercekat saat melihat kejadian apa yang kini sedang terjadi tepat dihadapannya.

.:(._.):.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang. Siapa, sih, orang yang berani menganggu kesenanganku di tengah malam begini?

Mata _lavender_-ku membelalak lebar, bola mata putihku seakan ingin keluar, menggelinding dengan tidak elitnya melewati kaki-kaki jenjangku saat aku mendapati seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, kini sedang menatapku dengan mulut ternganga!

Mampus! Ketauan deh betapa _OOC_-nya gue. Sial!

"Ne-Neji _nii-san_?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Oh! Kami-sama! apakah Neji _nii-san_ tadi sempat melihatku melakukan pose-pose _eksotis_, seperti di gambar poster itu ya? astagaastagaastaga.

Alis Neji kembali bertaut saat melihat penampilan Hinata, "Penampilanmu, kenapa?" tanya Neji kaget.

ASTAGA! Sumpah demi kakek buyut dari kakeknya kakek dari kakek buyutnya kakek om Masashi Kishimoto! Gue lupa ganti baju!

"A-aaa-aa… i-ini a-aku…" jawabku dengan nada terbata-bata seperti biasa, napas megap-megap kayak orang tenggelem kecebur got. "A-aku hanya ingin mencoba pakaian ini sebelum aku benar-benar akan _syuting _untuk film _anime movie_ terbarunya om Masashi," lanjut Hinata cemas.

"Hn."

Saat ini wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah! Ah, bodohnya aku! Dengan gerakan kikuk aku berjalan ke arah lemari pakaianku kembali.

"Kau—terlihat err… ber-be-da, Hinata." Neji berkata gugup kepadaku sambil tersenyum lembut. membuat aku menjadi salah tingkah. "A-aku kembali ke kamar."

Menghela napas lega, aku pun beringsut balik menuju ke depan kaca cerminku.

Tuh 'kan! Sudah kubilang, kau itu cantik! Buktinya muka Neji _nii-san_ sampai merah gitu!

Ucapku seperti orang gila kepada diriku yang satunya—bayang cermin. Hmm… siapa tau dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini, Naruto akan segera melirikku hhhhh…

Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau itu aku!

Aku dan dia jelas berbeda! Aku pemalu sedangkan dia? Err… terlihat seperti—ah! Sudahlah lupakan! Karena aku adalah Hinata yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, aku akan terima _character_-ku yang seperti itu. _OOC_ sedikit tidak apa lah, toh bukan hanya aku sendiri yang bakalan _OOC_.

Benar-benar deh, di sisi lain aku menerimanya, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Apaan, sih! Gaje banget -_-

Pokonya intinya Dia itu aku, tapi dia bukan aku, titik!

Hinata yang sebenarnya itu adalah Hinata yang pemalu, lemah lembut, dan kalem. Aku harap sifatku tidak akan berubah banyak di dalam _anime movie_ itu. Apa kata _fans-fans_-ku nanti kalau aku berubah menjadi 180 derajat berbalik dari _character _asliku? Ooooohhhh… aku tidak sabar melihat _anime movie_ itu rilis.

Eh? loh? Kok malah gak sabar sih? Dia itu bukan aku!

Itu aku!

Bukan aku!

Itu aku!

Bukan aku!

Dan pergulatan batin Hinata terus berlanjut sampai keesokan harinya.

_**Chapter 1 End**_

_**Author note: **__apaan ini? Wkwkkwkwk pergulatan hati seorang Hinata Hyuuga ternyata sungguh merepotkan! Gak sabar deh nungguin Naruto Movie Road To Ninja XDDDD gilaaa yaa semuanya OOC Sasuke aja jadi playboy oh my! Gak bisa bayangin Sasuke jadi playboy. Insya Allah di chapter depan saya akan buat pergolakan hati dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke XDDD sayangnya film itu bakal bisa di download di internat pas taun 2013 -_- aaaaah lama banget! Bikin saya galau tingat surge, sumpah -_-''_

_Gak sabar liat Hinata yang sekseeeeh ituuuuw~~~ wkwkwk #plak. Aduh maaf kalau fict ini gaje. Namanya juga fic humor parody ._.v ya wajar… yah walaupun sebenernya jujur fic ini gak ada lucu-lucunya sih u,u #galau uhuhuhuhu maaf ya kalau mengecewakan._

_Nah akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_


End file.
